


Days of future past

by yayaer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaer/pseuds/yayaer
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	Days of future past

*逆转未来

唉，最近因为三次元闹心事太多所以都无心更文可说不定哪天就看不见大家了所以我又开始奋笔疾书55555

我可能会迟到，但绝不会缺席。

伪.末世 AU 字数2.4w 需要一定时间阅读

祝食用愉快

（00）

“还是不行吗？”妮可烦躁地把烟头掐灭，尼禄迷迷糊糊睁开眼，发现是熟悉的房车顶，上面全是打斗的痕迹，他焦虑地揉了揉过长的头发，冲妮可勾勾手指，“再来一次。”

妮可又点了一支烟，深深吸了一口又缓缓吐了出来，淡蓝的烟气模糊了她的表情：“我们剩下的材料不多了，你知道更好的解决办法。”

“该死的！”尼禄暴躁地捶上沙发的一侧，整个房车都跟着抖了抖，“我从葬礼后再也没见过维吉尔，他就像蒸发了一样，你还是不要再打阎魔刀的主意了！”

妮可挑了挑眉，从工作台上拿起一块小小的颜色奇妙的魔魂石：“那我必须提醒你，这是最后一次机会了，如果你还是找不到他们，你知道会是什么结果。”

尼禄接过石头，疲惫地闭上眼睛。

“听天由命吧。”

“老哥，我觉得那个山头建房子一定很不错，你觉得呢？”但丁坐在地上缓缓拔出插在肾上的阎魔刀，用刀尖指了指荒原尽头的小丘陵。

维吉尔转过视线，他的腰部被但丁大剑戳飞了一大块，内脏骨骼和肌肉正在飞速生长：“……那里每天都会被雷劈。”

但丁呻吟了一声，表情痛苦万分：“和心爱的人一起有一座房子原来这么困难吗？”

维吉尔剜了他一眼，他却毫无反省之心地一把揽住起身过来拿刀的兄长的腰——维吉尔的腰很细，没有任何赘余，干练又精悍——他仰头索吻，维吉尔一巴掌撑在他脸上：“你别给我得寸进尺。”

但丁哼哼唧唧地抱得更紧了，维吉尔肩背紧绷，突然他们都感觉到一阵熟悉又剧烈的魔力波动，随后从他们眼前的空间裂缝里跌出一个尼禄来——维吉尔几乎没有犹豫地挣脱但丁的怀抱瞬移到尼禄面前，用阎魔刀的刀柄撑了他那看起来憔悴万分的儿子一下。

尼禄踉跄几步，撑着额头站直了，他先是看见了静静注视着他的维吉尔，一时间有点迟疑，随后他看见了维吉尔身后站起来拍了拍自己皮大衣的但丁，短暂的震惊后长长出了一口气——他揉了揉自己酸涩的眼眶，终于支持不住单膝跪在了地上——

“我终于回来了。”

维吉尔和但丁把这位看起来不太元气的尼禄带到他们最近休息的一处山洞里面，但丁甚至拿出了一个马克杯，里面装着干净的水。

“所以你这是咋了啊，大侄子？”但丁笑嘻嘻撑着头对着尼禄指了指自己乱糟糟的头发，“你咋还扎起马尾了？我以为你喜欢猛男路线呢。”

尼禄喝下一大杯水瞪了但丁一眼，维吉尔抱着刀靠洞壁站着似乎在等尼禄给一个解释。

“我没有时间理发。”尼禄烦躁地抱着杯子，咬咬牙说，“我也不知道我有多长时间，妮可说大概有一个小时——我不属于这个时空，我是从四年后来的。”

“哇哦。”但丁真情实感地感叹了一下，维吉尔挑起眉。

“我想告诉你们未来发生的事情，并且劝说你们现在就回人界去。”尼禄眉头皱得紧紧的，几乎扭成了一个疙瘩，“你们必须去阻止那些可怕的事情发生。”

但丁眨了眨眼睛，转头发现维吉尔面无表情，他又把视线转回尼禄身上：“所以未来是我死了还是维吉尔死了？”

尼禄一脸你特么认真的吗的表情盯着但丁那张总是挂着让人捉摸不透的笑容的脸，最后自暴自弃埋下头，深深叹了一口气。

“你死了但丁，维吉尔亲手杀了你。”

“你们一定要阻止这一切。”

（01）

一切都伊始与人类。

作为镜像世界，魔界一直为人类所忌惮，多数人不相信魔界的存在——恶魔一直与黑暗、死亡以及噩兆相连。但是某一年，人类发现了高效提炼恶魔的力量作为能源的方式，这方式也许不怎么人道，但是面对全球能源日渐枯竭的现状，人类终究还是打开了潘多拉的盒子。

于是从那时开始，一切都不一样了。

最初人类并不明白怎么打开魔界的通道，他们将此视为一种随机事件，它看起来没有规律可循，就连通道的大小也是完全随机的。后来人类通过古籍了解到曾经有一个叫做斯巴达的恶魔为了保护人类用强大无比的魔具将魔界的入口封印起来，其中有一把刀拥有切开与缝合次元的能力，那把刀的名字叫做阎魔刀——但是人类没有能够追查到那把刀的下落，他们了解到那把刀属于斯巴达的长子维吉尔，但是他们翻遍了世界的每一个角落都无法找到这个人。在调查陷入困境时，人类发现了红墓市曾经发生的诡异事件，并证明那里曾经出现过许多高级恶魔，这些恶魔毁灭了这座城市，但并没有直接证据表明维吉尔在那里出现过，仿佛他也只是传说的一部分。随后人类追查到几十年前红墓市发生的一起火灾，里面遇难的女人膝下一对双胞胎在大火中失踪，他们叫做但丁和维吉尔。但丁在佣兵里小有名气，追查他并不是什么难事，但是维吉尔的信息却很少，最终线索断在一个叫做尼禄的青年那里，他似乎反对各种关于恶魔能源开发的行为，所以拒绝提供任何信息。

看起来人类似乎只有放弃通过阎魔刀来打开通路了，他们发明了新的技术来扩大次元裂缝和召唤恶魔，低等恶魔被召唤出来又像牲畜一样被杀掉，而恶魔能源也源源不断流向世界各处。但这项技术终究无法推广，因为低等恶魔可以压榨出来的能源十分有限，而提炼的成本也非常高昂。为了解决成本问题，人类开始用饲养代替召唤。掌握着核心技术的那家企业从未公开过他们的饲养过程，但可以肯定的是公众一定不想知道这个部分。人类科技遭遇了瓶颈，他们无法再打开更大的通道，这项技术便也渐渐囿于其狭小的市场份额，在一些专门的场合予以应用。

创新科技遭遇瓶颈时只会有两条路，走向灭亡或突破瓶颈——而在某一天，那个叫尼禄的青年的背景引起了人类研究者的注意，经过私下对佛杜纳的调查，他们有充分的理由相信尼禄和维吉尔存在着某种血缘关系，这也是第一次人类掌握到了维吉尔的线索。那是尼禄噩梦开始的地方。

尼禄并不会伤害人类，尽管他不需要什么力气就可以把那些追杀他的人头拧下来再把尸体钉在皮卡迪利广场旁微软巨大的电子屏上示众，但是他不会这么做。

为了不伤害到身边的人，从那些不怕死的人类开始死缠烂打的时候尼禄就离开了佛杜纳，并让崔西和蕾蒂照顾姬莉叶和孩子们。

他不知道如何让那些发了疯的人类停止这种作死的行为，恶魔相关的东西永远不会是什么好东西，即使现在他们声称恶魔能源可控环保，是一种没有任何负面作用的清洁能源，但是鬼知道如果人类可以打开更大的通路会发生什么事情——他这辈子真是受够疯狂科学家了。尼禄愤恨地撕开一包压缩饼干，手边被子里的水已经快喝完了。

其实自从觉醒了魔人之力之后尼禄已经不需要进食和睡眠了，但事实上他对魔人掌握得还不算非常好——毕竟但丁都需要被但丁大剑捅才能开真魔人——他更多的时候是靠愤怒来使用自己的恶魔之力，但是他总不能一天到晚都保持愤怒吧——没来由的，尼禄想到愤怒的小鸟里面那只爆炸鸟， 随后他就觉得滑稽，并且感觉非常郁闷。

现在他正在沙哈拉沙漠里某个不知名的绿洲村落中，身上所有有可能被追踪的电子设备被扔得精光，像个疯狂原始人。尼禄深刻怀疑即使人类抓到了他维吉尔也不会现身，毕竟他的便宜老爹和叔叔已经失踪四年了，如果他们在魔界除了打架而外还有点别的追求的话维吉尔大概已经登基了。尼禄脑中浮现出维吉尔坐在王座上下面成千上百的恶魔匍匐跪拜然后但丁在一边拿幻影剑修指甲的画面，他突然一阵胃痛。

难道他们对于人界正在发生的事情毫无知觉吗？尼禄烦躁地把左手捏得嘎吱作响。事实上尼禄来这里也快一年了，他也不知道外面情况到底到了哪一步，毕竟这里实在是太闭塞了，连电视都没有信号。尼禄在这里过着自力更生的生活，并且和所有村民都保持着良好的关系，虽然一开始学本地语言费了他不少精力，但一年后的今天他已经可以带着小朋友们一起玩儿了。村民们并没有排斥这个英俊的外来者，一开始对他的事情还抱有好奇心，后来尼禄不说，大家便也不再打听了。

正在尼禄郁闷地坐在自家门口嚼自己最后一块压缩饼干的时候——他只是懒得做饭——和他关系最好的一个小男孩跑到他面前，递给了他一份皱巴巴的报纸。

这可是新鲜事，毕竟这里和外界的文化交流少得可怜。尼禄眨了眨眼接过那份报纸，惊讶地发现居然还是英文的。小男孩磕磕巴巴用尼禄教他的英文说这是他父亲昨天从沙漠里带回来的——似乎是有探险者遇难了，这是探险者身上的遗物。他父亲说尼禄也许会感兴趣，并想请尼禄告诉他们上面写了什么。尼禄看了看日期，是两个月前的。随后他翻到主版面，上面很多字被油渍糊得非常模糊，看起来这张报纸被用来包什么东西了。尼禄勉强阅读起来，随后睁大了眼睛——

大概在半年前，一家恶魔能源研究企业发生了大爆炸——不用看也知道是恶魔手笔，随后成千上万被圈养的低等恶魔涌进了最近的城市，并在一天内就把那里夷平了。之后世界各地的恶魔工厂都发生了类似的事件，仿佛连锁反应，被圈养的恶魔们贪得无厌地渴求着人类的血液，像蝗虫一般四处肆虐。这张报纸的主版面是一份正式的声明，宣布世界上所有国家都进入了紧急状态，并且目前人类还没有找出有效彻底控制低等恶魔肆虐的方式，已经有国家使用了核武器，但收效并不使人满意，甚至出现了变异的高等恶魔。这一切就像一颗小小的石头落进水里却突然激起了滔天巨浪。尼禄看得眼珠子都快从眼眶里蹦出来了，他慌乱地翻了页，几乎所有版面都是关于这场灾难的消息，看起来人类已经开始了迁移并加强大城市的军备来防止情况进一步恶化——但是过程是痛苦的，无数难民死在逃难的路上，虽然目前粮食还没有出现短缺，但只要恶魔还在肆虐那就是迟早的事情。报纸最后一页有一张目前受影响区域的地图，是两个月前的，尼禄仔细查看一番，发现离他所在的地方不远的一座城市在两个月前就已经沦陷了。就在他意识到这一点的时候，他的右手突然一阵灼热——随后刚刚乖巧地坐在他身边的小孩脸突然裂成了四瓣露出一张血盆大口差点咬住尼禄的头。尼禄向后急退，背后出现的淡蓝色翅膀抓出男孩的身体将“他”举到空中，小男孩奋力挣扎着，嘴里大喊着斯巴达——斯巴达——fuc——尼禄心里大骂了一句，他不知道这个小男孩经历了什么，但是他也不敢把他就这么杀掉。就在这时尼禄听见远远有越野车的轰鸣，而且不止一辆，他背过手掏出湛蓝玫瑰，红后在他背上背着。

那是一个人类的车队，尼禄拎着变异的小男孩警惕地注视着那些车横七竖八地停在他面前。村里不少村民探了个头，然后又紧张地躲回家里去。

小男孩变成的恶魔嘶喊着用触手试图缠上尼禄的手臂，突然冲某个车窗里探出一个黑洞洞的枪口击中了那扭曲的恶魔，小男孩惨叫一声像掉进水里的糖粒一般融化掉了，只不过溶解的是血肉而已。

“……”尼禄一只手端起枪，另一只手用力把黏在手上的粘液和血肉甩掉，他没见过会有这种破坏力的武器，看来今天免不了一场恶战，虽然他不清楚为什么人类还会追杀他，毕竟人类自己都已经自身难保了，同时，他也不确定这个小男孩本尊是否还活着，这让他心里非常暴躁。

就在尼禄和这群不明人士僵持的时候，绿洲的地面突然震动起来，尼禄感觉到一阵称得上剧烈的魔力波动，不远处的绿洲湖心突然形成了巨大的漩涡——那是一个次元缝隙，尼禄非常确信，但让他震惊的是为什么会刚巧在这里出现。

而那些奇怪的黑色越野车里的人明显并不觉得惊讶，越野车突然都规律地向湖畔包抄，看起来尼禄并不是他们的猎物。

这大概是尼禄这几年遇见过除了红墓那次最大的次元裂缝了，他能感到有什么东西再向边缘逼近，而那些人类似乎打算捕获它。

这绝不是什么好兆头，尼禄矮身飞掠到湖畔，眼看着几只精英恶魔率先飞了出来，接着那种奇怪的枪械再次发挥作用并非常有效，好几只恶魔被击中之后扭曲着在空气里逐渐融化。直到两只贝希摩斯从裂口里冲了出来，尼禄听见有人发出欢呼，随后几根粗壮的锁链向贝希摩斯庞大笨重的身体发射过去后嵌进恶魔厚厚的皮肉，恶魔发出疼痛的咆哮，越野车们以为自己的马力已经足够，但是在短暂的角力后贝希摩斯们拖着八辆越野向缝隙下方坠落。看起来马力十足的黑色越野车如同几张被风刮起的纸片般被甩在空中，有几个机警的司机跳了出来，但更多的连人带车一起被拖进了漩涡。

尼禄一时间不知道该先帮谁，他咬咬牙扎进海浪里拉住离他最近的一个人类司机，奋力把他拖上了岸。

“你们到底想干嘛？！”尼禄短暂地喘息了片刻后一把拎起那个人咬牙问，“急着送死吗？而且你们怎么知道这里会有裂缝？！”

那人呛了几口水，表情扭曲，看起来也就十七八岁的样子，他满脸惊慌，根本无法回答尼禄的问题，漩涡处贝希摩斯和越野车们已经完全消失了。

尼禄回头看看村落，又看看不断有恶魔飞出来的裂缝，最后咬了咬牙，对年轻人大喊一句快走，然后急速飞掠到缝隙上方，深吸一口气跳了下去。

从次元缝隙坠落的感觉非常奇妙，尼禄感觉自己的身体被像面条一样拉得老长，又随后缩成王八一样的圆形，最后他以一个不太雅观的姿势坠地，碰到地面时还断了几根肋骨。尼禄从地上艰难地爬了起来，他只带了一把枪，他在此刻懊恼于自己的莽撞。他飞速朝周围看了一圈，刚刚坠落的越野车都已经七零八落，估计里面的人类也凶多吉少了。尼禄小声咒骂了一句，随后感觉到有非常多的恶魔在向这里聚集，他抬头看看天空，那个巨大的缝隙依然存在，虽然看起来有衰减的趋势。

尼禄不是第一次见识魔界，他草草环顾了一圈，这里的草地都是衰败的灰白色，而草地上全都是虎视眈眈的恶魔，他几枪点爆了几只恶魔的头，但他并不认为自己可以一个人单挑这么多恶魔，而他想营救的人类也都全部摔成了肉泥——他甚至看见有恶魔嘴里叼着一截胳膊——目前的状况对他来说可以说进退两难。于是最后他决定通过那个缝隙回到人类世界去，但是缝隙开始展现出不稳定的波动，有几只恶魔绕开尼禄的攻击范围跑了出去，尼禄怀疑自己飞到上面去的时候那缝隙就会合上。为了不错过这最后的机会，他猛得蓄力蹬地向上飞掠，那缝隙却在他堪堪可以碰到的时候消失了。

“Fu*k”尼禄刹住猛冲的气势用翅膀在空中盘旋一圈忍不住口吐芬芳，而他脚下聚集着大群的恶魔，除了常见的低级小怪还有不少精英恶魔，尼禄觉得一个头两个大，意识到人总是要为自己的冲动付出代价。

就在这个时候，他听见远处传来熟悉的振翅声，一蓝一红两道焰色映入他的眼睛，下面的恶魔突然一哄而散——但是它们还没来得及逃命就被密密匝匝的刀光覆盖，随后在数秒后都被切成了碎片。侥幸活下来的恶魔又迎接了一场剑雨，而不远处红色炽热的爆炸由远及近。

尼禄呆呆看了几秒，随后两道焰色在他脚下站定，褪去可怖的魔人姿态，但丁和维吉尔抬头看向了这久别重逢的血脉。

“哟，kid，喜欢我们给你放的烟花吗？”但丁笑嘻嘻冲尼禄用两根手指点了点太阳穴致意。

尼禄降落到地面，但丁和维吉尔看起来根本没有变换，四年前什么样现在还是什么样，甚至不知道为什么但丁看起来还年轻了一点，大概是过得挺滋润。维吉尔用审视的目光打量了一番尼禄，看起来自己的宝贝儿子没缺胳膊没少腿，随后沉默的尴尬在父子间蔓延，就像刚刚那么大动静不是维吉尔搞出来的一样。

“你怎么到这儿来了？”但丁拍拍自己皮大衣上并不存在的灰尘，把手搭在维吉尔肩膀上，维吉尔瞟了他一眼，没有做声，“感觉最近上面好像不太太平，我们听闻了一点风声，出什么事了？”

尼禄一时间有点混乱，毕竟他已经四年没看见这俩老混蛋了，他看看但丁，又瞅瞅维吉尔，维吉尔显然也很想听听他的解释，但他一时间竟不知道如何回答。

“……唉，别放不开啊，刚刚我和你爹正在办正事的时候，你爹一感觉到你的气息就立刻冲过来了，你看你爸比还是爱你的。”但丁抛了个媚眼，维吉尔一剑戳在了他肾上。

“我其实也不太清楚上面发展成了什么样子——”尼禄不自在地挠着后颈，无视了痛得满地打滚的但丁，久别重逢之后就单刀直入让他非常拘束，“我已经躲了人类很久了，目前就我所知人类研究出了恶魔能源……我知道这听起来很奇怪。”尼禄心虚地看了维吉尔一眼，明显和但丁说话更自在，“然后他们驯养了很多低级恶魔，但是半年前恶魔工厂都爆炸了……你们可以理解为核泄漏，目前全世界都乱成了一锅粥。”

“哇哦。”但丁滚了半天发现没人理自己又一个鲤鱼打挺站了起来，他看起来好像对人界的现状不怎么惊讶，维吉尔更是一副漠不关心的姿态，“人类果然不需要你也会自己毁灭啊老哥。”

维吉尔侧头看向不远处坠落的越野车残骸，用刀柄指了指：“那是怎么回事？”

尼禄烦躁地叹了一口气：“我一直躲在沙漠里，今天突然出现了恶魔和一群开着这种车的人类，然后刚刚那个超大的裂缝就出现了，这些人类好像有备而来，他们想猎捕贝希摩斯……该死的，他们被拖下来了，所以我也跟了下来。”

维吉尔眨了眨眼睛，他眉弓打下的阴影隐没了他的眼神：“这不明智。”

“我知道我知道——”尼禄不耐烦地抓了抓头发。

“不如我们去调查一下？”但丁打破了愈加僵硬的氛围咳嗽了一声，维吉尔点了点头，尼禄也没有反对的道理。

那些车辆被摔得严重变形，好几个司机被挤压成扭曲的姿态卡在其中，而暴露在外的肢体都被恶魔啃食殆尽，但丁和尼禄挑挑拣拣了半天，维吉尔远远抱着手站着没有帮忙的打算。最后但丁从一对破铜烂铁里找出了一把形状奇怪的枪，它的造型非常滑稽，像一把麻醉枪，但丁把它拎了出来，拿在手里掂了掂。尼禄很快也找到了同样的武器，除此之外还有一些普通的枪支弹药。随后他们从那些破破烂烂的尸体上摸出证明他们身份的ID卡，上面显示这些人类来自一家制药公司，其他并看不出什么线索。

“没找到什么有用的东西，除了这个。”但丁把枪扔给维吉尔，维吉尔用阎魔刀挑了一下后才抓在手里，在枪飞舞的过程中维吉尔听见了液体晃动的声音。

维吉尔挑着眉，随后伸出手指在枪口处摩擦一下，蹭下来一些黝黑的液体，但丁凑过来闻了闻皱眉，而就在几秒钟之后维吉尔感觉到指尖传来强烈的灼烧感，那一块皮肤经历了剧烈的魔化后变回普通皮肤的样子，但是留下深深的烙印般的伤痕。

“……它没有愈合。”维吉尔搓了搓手指，伤口受到挤压有些刺痛，“再生细胞被破坏了。”

“……那要是对着我们心脏来一下我们会死吗？”但丁从维吉尔手里小心翼翼把那枪拿开，维吉尔瞟了他一眼似乎冷笑了一下。

“我们可以现在试试。”

但丁讪笑着把枪拿给尼禄：“有了这个他们还怕打不过恶魔？”

尼禄抱着两把枪有些不满地回答：“这枪射速很慢，而且感觉穿透力也不太行，既然他们没有人手一把，估计也还只是在开发阶段。”

维吉尔若有所思地注视着手上的伤口，他很久没有体会过小伤小痛的感觉了，这种感觉非常奇妙：“虽然目前这东西还威胁不了我们，不过这不是个好兆头。”

“虽然话是这么说。”但丁伸了个懒腰，“不过他们自己的烂摊子还是自己收拾吧，kid，你想在这儿留一段时间还是让你爸比现在就开个门把你送回去？”

“呃……你们不打算插手吗？”尼禄有些难以置信，才刚刚见面几分钟但丁就准备把他赶回去了并且没有任何舍不得的样子。

“你已经是个大孩子了。”但丁似乎看穿了他的心思，笑嘻嘻说，“而且你应该也很想知道姬莉叶的消息吧，你爹可以直接把你送回她在的地方。”

维吉尔似乎有些不满于但丁就这么替他做出承诺，他对尼禄说：“你留下。”尼禄和但丁同时讶异地转过了头，他却面无表情地接着说道，“我想研究一下这种填充物的成分，它对我们构成了威胁，我不能让你就这么回去。”

这大概就是族群意识吧。但丁用眼神冲尼禄说，双手一摊，然后搭着维吉尔的肩膀看向远方：“回家回家。”

尼禄想象的画面并没有出现，但是但丁和维吉尔确实住在一座超级大的宫殿里，虽然这宫殿有些破败，不过对于尼禄来说也足够奢华了。

“这是以前某个魔界帝王或者混世魔王或者至尊强者之类的恶魔留下的。”但丁看起来很乐意为尼禄介绍一下他们的“大房子”，“但凡是想当王的都有那么点儿虚荣心，你说是吧现任魔王大人~”

维吉尔根本懒得搭理但丁，他们走过宽阔但空空荡荡的大厅，大厅中间有一个石质的王座，看起来有几百年没有被使用过了，魔界生物都在上面安了家。随后他们来到大厅后面的长廊，长廊明显干净了不少，虽然古旧但是不缺乏打扫。最终他们走进了长廊里的第二个房间，尼禄刚迈进去差点没接住自己的下巴——

这个房间和但丁的事务所几乎一模一样，墙上贴着身材火辣的模特的照片，正中间有一张大的橡木桌子，玻璃彩窗下突兀地摆着一张看上去并不是非常老旧的皮质沙发，而角落里甚至堆着几个披萨盒——

“？？？这些东西都是哪来的？”尼禄拿起桌上一本时尚杂志，上面的时间是一年前。

“嗯……虽然我和维吉尔没办法去人界，不过让小恶魔跑跑腿去帮我们带点东西还是可以的吧。”但丁懒洋洋地在橡木桌后面的老板椅上坐下，“魔界快递，为您服务。”

维吉尔看出来尼禄想说些什么，不过他率先开口：“那些缝隙的出现是没有规律的，有时候长有时候短，这一年变得很频繁，我们总是提前列好需要的东西。”

但丁拍了拍自己的大桌子：“家具什么的确实有点费劲，不过你爸可是这里的王啊，他一个响指就有一万个恶魔为他鞠躬尽瘁。”

“哈哈。”尼禄干笑两声，心想看维吉尔杀恶魔就像杀牲口似的，估计那些跑腿的恶魔也是迫于淫威。

“你可以睡我的房间，反正现在我们也只用一间房。”但丁无视了尼禄的心理活动指了指左边的门。

这句话信息量也太大了吧，尼禄心里吐槽，而维吉尔走到靠窗的柜子前，拿出一个玻璃杯，示意尼禄把枪给他。

粘稠浓郁的黑色液体伴随着被敲碎的外壳缓缓充满整个器皿，维吉尔皱着眉打量着这一片混沌，不知道从哪里拽下了一片鳞片扔了进去，伴随着轻微的灼烧声，液体表面燃起了一层红色的火焰。

“……但丁。”维吉尔面色凝重地转过身。

“这里面有你的血。”

（02）

尼禄惴惴不安地坐在沙发上，维吉尔和但丁背对着他似乎在商量什么，维吉尔的表情看上去有些恼怒，而但丁也难得有几分深沉，显然他们没有预计到事情会发展成这样。

“你们应该留在这里。”尼禄听见但丁提高了音量，“我不希望你们遇到危险，你和尼禄留在这里，你用阎魔刀送我回人界去，我会摆平的。”

“你真够自大的，但丁。”维吉尔难得也提高了一点音量，“你到底知不知道现在什么情况？人类手里有你的血，不是我的，他们手里的武器可能会要你的命。”

但丁摩挲着自己的下巴，眉头扭在一起，尼禄实在坐不住了，两三步走到斯巴达兄弟面前：“没有人该留在魔界，好吗？我们都应该回去搞清楚到底发生了什么事情，龟缩在魔界不能解决任何问题！”

维吉尔略显不耐地摇了摇头，但丁苦笑了一下：“Kid，阎魔刀的‘门’是单向的，你爹从里面打开就要从里面封上，不然那么大的通道放着不管跑过去的可就不只贝西摩斯这种货色了。”

尼禄怔了一下，他显然忘记了为什么他的老爸和叔叔要在这鸟不拉屎的地方一直窝着，随后他叹了口气：“那就把我送回去，我会想办法解决的。维吉尔说得对，但丁你不能去，现在的情况太复杂了。”

但丁笑了起来，但是在他准备开口之前维吉尔抬起手打断了了他所有反驳的话：“——最近大规模的裂缝出现的很频繁，我能感觉得到，下次可能会出现能让我通过的通道，你们俩留在这里。”

随后他们就谁去谁留的问题争吵不休了很久，但最终的结果是他们通过一个巨大但短暂的裂口一起扭打着回到了人界，谁都没能说服谁留下。

“但丁！！你是最不该过来的人！”尼禄咬牙切齿地对死死环着他胳膊开着魔人狂飞的但丁说——毕竟如果但丁去抱维吉尔可能两条手臂就没有了。

但丁发出得意的哼哼声，在一片草地把尼禄放了下去，维吉尔面色不善地落在了不远处。

这个裂口开在了离红墓市不远的某个山头，但丁由衷感叹人类世界的空气比魔界好多了，自己的鼻子都快被魔界的臭味熏失灵了，维吉尔冷冰冰评价是但丁太矫情。

红墓市看起来还没有被恶魔攻陷，但是绕着城市修了一大圈水泥墙，墙面上都是血迹。

“……有丧尸片儿那味儿了。”但丁拿手搭在眉毛上往市区看去，“感觉这里好像还挺重要的，有军队呢。”

维吉尔手搭在刀上站在但丁身后，尼禄在看通过哪条路可以进城，就在这时他们同时听到身后的树林里传来细细簌簌的摩擦声，维吉尔立刻回身，而一只Empusa近到镰刀型的前肢几乎刮到了维吉尔的鼻尖，维吉尔惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，但还是在瞬息之间将阎魔刀捅进了Empusa饱含血液的腹部，并且在被血溅到之前迅速退开了。随后密密麻麻的Empusa从树林里冲了出来，维吉尔一个漂亮的疾走居合上挑接两次次元斩把它们都切得粉碎，尼禄这时才回过身，而但丁感觉自己的内脏仿佛被重拳击中，疼得弯下了腰，但是那种钝痛很快就消失了。

“怎么回事？”但丁决定将这种不适归结为他太久没来人界了，假装若无其事地回身打趣维吉尔，“居然让它们靠得这么近才发现。”

维吉尔却完全没有把这当成一句打趣，他紧紧皱着眉，眼神看上去冷冽又忧虑：“我感觉不到它们的气息……它们的气息完全和你的融合在一起了，但丁。”

“……”但丁眨了眨眼睛，和维吉尔走到那一地残骸面前，尼禄正准备说他看见了一条进城的路，回身却看见但丁拿指尖蹭了一些从Empusa尸体内爆出的红色的结晶，他走了过来，发现但丁和维吉尔的表情都很古怪。

“这是我的魔力。”但丁一脸困惑地开口，然后把那一点点结晶碾碎了，“……虽然很稀薄还有很多别的东西，但确实是我的魔力。”

“怎么回事？”尼禄暴躁的抓了抓头发，“先是你的血，现在又是你的魔力，他们怎么搞到的？”

但丁沉默了，他蹙着眉，显然也无法理解状况，维吉尔一把甩掉阎魔刀上的血，对尼禄说：“我先送你去你妻子身边，我和但丁会想办法弄清楚。”

“呃……？！啊我们还没有结婚！”尼禄短暂地怔了一下随后面红耳赤地摆手，“而且我想留下来帮忙。”

维吉尔看了尼禄一眼，那眼神看得尼禄忍不住把肩背挺得笔直，不过最终维吉尔没说什么，在空地上用阎魔刀切出一个十字：“走吧，我们先进城。”

斯巴达一家人出现在红墓的暗巷里时街道上空无一人，每家每户都关门闭户，整个城市让人感觉死气沉沉的，间或能听到一两声小孩的啼哭，但很快也被监护人压了下去。

“你有什么想法？”但丁终结了自己古怪的沉默，转头问认真观察着周围状况的维吉尔。

“我们应该去老房子。”维吉尔回答，“离这里只有一个街区。”

“但是那个方向……我刚刚看到了一片占地规模很大的建筑。”尼禄没什么底气地说，担心自己记错了方位。

“你没看错。”但丁接着说，“我们的老房子好像被他们推了修了别的东西……而且总觉得那个方向，有点什么东西让人很不舒服。”但丁顿了一下，“感觉上像是恶魔。”

维吉尔冷定地说：“是你的魔力，但丁，虽然是赝品。”

“我想起来了！”尼禄突然拔高了音量，“那里有一个恶魔工厂。”

“……”，维吉尔拔腿就走，但丁和尼禄赶紧跟在他身后。

街上连驻扎的军人都没有，只有几个空空荡荡的帐篷，他们没有遇到任何阻拦就走到了那片建筑的大门口，门口挂着某个制药公司的牌子，尼禄从怀里拿出之前捡到的ID卡发现是同一家。警卫室里有一个在打瞌睡的老头，维吉尔目测了一下这里到主体建筑视线死角的距离，然后带着但丁和尼禄绕到旁边的背阴处切开了一道“门”，随后他们成功来到了主体建筑的一侧。

“我们要怎么进去？感觉里面不能让你大摇大摆切开传送门啊。”但丁指了指天空，“不如飞上去看看天台有没有门。”

“我刚刚看过了，没有。”维吉尔手搭在刀柄上，看样子耐心耗尽，应该是想一路砍进去了。

尼禄在合金的墙面上敲了半天，摸到一个类似于通风口的地方，正准备建议从通风口潜入进去，却看见维吉尔直接走到正门口拿着阎魔刀对着钢筋混凝土制成的大门劈了下去，但丁抄着手在后面看戏，于是尼禄手里拿着掰下来的通风口盖子，注视着大门轰然倒塌。

“哇哦，真够低调的。”尼禄把盖子扔在一边，小声咒骂了一句，“那我们干脆把这里拆了算了。”

而就在他抱怨的间隙，维吉尔和但丁已经无视了大量涌出来的军人和安保直接瞬移到了目之所及最远的门前，尼禄一怔，发现一大排黑洞洞的枪口对着自己，口吐一句绝不能被他老爸听见的芬芳之语变身魔人朝维吉尔和但丁飞了过去——该死的，维吉尔已经把那扇门也劈开了，尼禄心里骂了一句，在枪林弹雨中狼狈地扑进那扇门后长长的通道，而但丁已经用大剑给地面开了个巨大的洞，尼禄忙不迭跟着跳了下去。

“你们能不能——！呜啊！”尼禄话还没说完，就被维吉尔一把拉住扔在一旁，再晚一秒他就要掉进下面被但丁巨大破坏力震碎的营养槽里了。

他们现在来到了地下，建筑里警报声不绝于耳，而但丁带着他们绕过密密麻麻的营养槽躲到了一个暂时不会被发现的储藏室里并召唤出刻尔柏洛斯把门别上了。

“你们看清了吗？那些营养槽？”但丁看上去面色苍白，似乎非常不适，“这地方真是让人很不舒服。”

“你感觉到了什么？”维吉尔问，狭窄的储藏室挤三个大男人显然有些困难，维吉尔贴着但丁，给尼禄留出了足够的空间。

“我可以听见一些声音。”但丁似乎觉得有些头疼地用右手手指撑住太阳穴，“像是很多人在说话，一直在重复‘Father’。”

维吉尔沉默了片刻，门外传来嘈杂的脚步声，一阵混乱之后脚步声消失了。

“你必须离开这里，但丁。”维吉尔满脸认真严肃，看起来有种不容拒绝的威严，“我看见营养槽里是什么了，我会和你们汇合的，你现在和尼禄立刻离开这里。”

“我……”尼禄不在状况内，但条件反射地想争辩几句，维吉尔却不由分说地切开了一道门，把但丁和尼禄扔了进去，但丁没有反抗，深深看了维吉尔一眼，下一秒已经和尼禄一起躺在了佛杜纳的草坪上。

“……他是不是一直这么独裁啊！”尼禄转过身冲但丁抱怨，但丁一怔，然后捂着脸大笑起来。

“你还没见识到他真正独裁的地方呢，kid。”

佛杜纳看起来情况比红墓市好多了，这里风和日丽，也完全没有被丧尸围城的感觉，尼禄拍了拍身上的灰尘站起来，久违的有些近乡情怯。

维吉尔显然不知道他和姬莉叶住在哪里，所以传送门开在了佛杜纳某个公园的草坪上，想必很多年前维吉尔对这个地点由于某些原因印象深刻。

尼禄和但丁抵达的时候是傍晚，他们来到孤儿院时晚钟刚刚敲响，鸽群绕着屋顶盘旋，一根羽毛掉到尼禄面前惹得他打了个喷嚏。屋子里的人听见了动静，首先是一大帮子小鬼像狗崽一样从门里挤了出来，争先恐后冲到尼禄身边叽叽喳喳，尼禄虽然嘴上抱怨着太吵啦但还是满脸幸福地逐一摸了摸小鬼们的头发；随后从屋子里出来的是妮可，妮可先看见的是但丁，眼睛里冒出好多小星星；最后走出来的是姬莉叶，娴静温婉的女子看见尼禄露出如释重负的微笑，而尼禄和姬莉叶对视的瞬间就绯红了面颊。

“我必须宣布姬莉叶的苹果派是仅次于披萨的人间最美味的东西。”但丁心满意足地放下叉子，向女主人表示感谢，姬莉叶温柔而羞涩得表示但丁还是这么讨人喜欢，尼禄看起来放松多了，正在给妮可展示用笔给啤酒罐戳洞的喝法。就在这时屋门被敲响了，但丁率先站起来表示自己去开门。

门一被推开屋里人都闻到了一股血腥味，孩子们一齐转过头看，而但丁高大的身影完全挡住了来客。

“你怎么把自己搞成这样？”但丁挡在维吉尔面前，有点愠怒地压低声音问。

维吉尔若无其事地按着自己血流不止的测腹，伤口不能愈合给他带来了很多麻烦，不过不影响他行动：“我把那个工厂炸了。”

“姬莉叶，你能先让孩子们去睡觉吗？”尼禄已经察觉到了维吉尔受伤的状况，立刻拜托姬莉叶带孩子们离开了餐厅。

等孩子们和姬莉叶离开之后，但丁帮忙按着维吉尔的伤口把他带进了屋子。

“发生什么事了？”尼禄慌慌张张拎着药箱过来，维吉尔脱下了破损的大衣和马甲，露出肌肉紧实的上身和几乎称得上可怖的侧腹大面积擦伤，但丁半跪着用纱布沾着酒精擦拭着那片无法愈合的皮肤，维吉尔抽了一口气。

“……我们的老屋子没有被推平。”维吉尔垂着眼注视着但丁细致地把混在伤口里的渣滓取出来，声音没有一点颤抖，“他们从里面提取到了你残余的血液和魔力。”

但丁手一顿，苦笑了一声：“这都能被提取出来？那你不也在那里流血了？”

“……我不一样了，但丁。”维吉尔若有所思注视着自己并不会自己愈合的伤口，竟感觉有些新奇，“我吃下了那颗果实，我的血液和魔力都发生了变化。也许他们也提取到了过去的我的血液样本，但是那不足以威胁我。”

但丁挑了挑眉：“然后呢，你怎么受的伤？”

维吉尔似乎看上去有点恼怒：“我引爆锅炉的时候旁边的营养槽炸了。”

但丁一怔，随后笑了起来，手一抖把维吉尔戳得有些疼惹来一支恼羞成怒的幻影剑。

等维吉尔包扎完他简单跟尼禄但丁和凑热闹的妮可讲了讲现在的情况——这是妮可第一次见到维吉尔，她表示两兄弟一点都不像，而且维吉尔看起来并不能领会枪械的美妙之处，维吉尔回应以冷笑。

根据维吉尔的描述，那是一个血液制造工厂，以但丁的血液为样本，分别制造魔力和血清。负责魔力的部分已经停产了，维吉尔推测人类用那些魔力喂养曾经饲养的低级恶魔。他们一开始去到的是负责制造血清的地方，那些血清经过提炼会加工成针对恶魔的武器，不过看起来不太顺利。

“那里曾经应该饲养了很多恶魔。”维吉尔抬起右手，发现之前灼伤的烙印已经消失了，看来血清对他来说确实不是致命的，“大概都被人类杀了吧。”

“工厂里的人呢？”尼禄终于问出了从刚刚开始就啮咬着他内心的问题。

维吉尔看了他一眼，淡淡回答：“谁知道呢，逃命去了吧。目前工厂已经是半废弃状态了，只负责加工粗制滥造的血清。”

“嘛，对你来说是粗制滥造，对低等恶魔来说应该还是很强力。”但丁裹好最后一层纱布，手却没有从维吉尔的腰上拿开，反而搂得更紧了，维吉尔皱了皱眉。

“所以目前人工饲养的恶魔多少和我还有你都有点……血缘关系？”但丁俏皮地说。

维吉尔背靠沙发撑着头，看上去有些疲惫，“你可以这么理解。”

尼禄叹了口气，妮可手里抛着一罐可乐，随后若有所思地说：“如果我没记错，红墓应该是零号工厂吧，那其他所有的工厂应该都用的一样的技术。”

“哇哦，那我们真是多子多福。”但丁嘴上说着玩笑话，看向维吉尔裹着纱布的腹部眼神却是冷的。

“你之前说你可以听到‘声音’。”维吉尔突然说，语气不善，“你可以感觉到那些低级恶魔是吗？”

但丁站起来耸了耸肩：“今天你杀那一群Empusa的时候我好像也被你的次元斩劈了。”

维吉尔深深看了但丁一眼，但丁也垂眼注视着他，氛围有些微妙，随后维吉尔让尼禄把桌上的报纸递给他。

报纸显示目前世界上有一大半地区已经沦陷，低等恶魔的繁殖速度非常惊人，这可能也是人间和魔界的边界不再稳定的原因，但是由于出现了新的武器，所以人类有望在半年之内完成反攻——至少报纸上是这么说的。

“它们不会对你的身体造成实质上的影响。”维吉尔放下报纸揉了揉眉心，“但是你确实和它们有着某种‘链接’，如果它们被大规模屠杀你可能会被逼疯吧。”

（03）

状况变得有些两难了，似乎回到魔界一直呆到事件平息是最好的选择，毕竟之前但丁从来都没有受到影响。但是和出来是概率事件一样，回去同样是概率事件。与此同时尼禄提到那家制药公司的人似乎拥有某种可以预估缝隙的方式并在试图捕获更多的恶魔，也许他们去那家制药公司的总部可以得到更多的信息。

然而但丁的状况似乎不太乐观——

维吉尔半夜是被但丁的鳞片扎醒的，但丁似乎没有意识到自己在梦里魔人化了，尖锐的鳞片刺进维吉尔的伤口，虽然它几乎愈合了但还是把维吉尔疼得够呛。隔壁的尼禄其实也被这剧烈的魔力波动惊醒，但他没有起身查看。魔人化了之后但丁依然没有转醒，反而愈加厉害地挣扎起来，维吉尔一把把但丁按住，但但丁的力气大得惊人，在挣脱了维吉尔的钳制之后把维吉尔死死压在了身下并条件反射地压住了维吉尔的脖子。

这一招对维吉尔这种不太需要呼吸的人显然没有用处，维吉尔把呼吸调整得极慢，在但丁的背后召唤出一排幻影剑。

“但丁。”维吉尔从咽喉里挤出一声气音，而幻影剑群收得更紧了。

但丁的动作停滞了一下，维吉尔伺机一拳打在但丁脸上，但丁疼得嗷了一声，立刻睁开了眼睛解除了魔人。

维吉尔那双淡色的眼睛在夜里非常清亮又平静，即使现在它们看上去有点生气。但丁怔了一下，随后俯下身把维吉尔抱进怀里，下巴埋进维吉尔的颈窝蹭了蹭：“我做了一个好恼人的梦啊老哥……”

维吉尔把但丁掀下去，幻影剑群也消散了：“那不是你的梦。”

“……我还没说我梦见什么了呢！”但丁小声抱怨。

“它们对你说什么了？”维吉尔单刀直入地开口。

“……”但丁抓了抓头发，“它们说‘门要打开了’。”

维吉尔皱了皱眉：“什么门？”

但丁摇了摇头，看起来有些烦躁：“我只是想梦个大胸美女都不行吗？做梦都要烦我。”

维吉尔显然并不想搭理但丁这种没有任何营养的浑话，翻过身闭上了眼睛。

但维吉尔完全没有睡着，但丁伸出手把他圈进怀里，他感觉到但丁在微微颤抖，体温也高得吓人。

“它们都被人类烧死了。”但丁突然开口说，声音听上去不太平静，“很痛苦，我感觉自己仿佛也要被从里面烧焦了。”

维吉尔的体温偏低，他沉默片刻任由但丁贴得更紧：“那只是一群低等恶魔，但丁，我们杀的恶魔比这多得多，你别搞错了。”

但丁似乎深吸了一口气，然后也再次闭上了眼睛。

“你说得对，恶魔是不会哭的。”

第二天但丁提出想回事务所看看，尼禄考虑再三决定留下来和姬莉叶和孩子们再呆一段时间，并且表示等兄弟俩要去制药公司总部再和他们汇合，维吉尔和但丁都没有提出反对。

“所以我们从这里分开了，我不知道你们那边具体发生了什么事。”尼禄又喝了一大杯水，维吉尔还是保持着靠墙一动不动的姿势，但丁坐在草堆上听得津津有味。

“听起来你只需要现在回到人界把我们的老房子烧了就好了吧。”但丁若有所思地撑着下巴。

“我不能去人界，这是‘规则’，妮可是这么说的。”未来的尼禄挠了挠后颈，“我只能来找你们对你们发出警告。”

“然后呢？但丁怎么把自己作死了？”维吉尔终于开口了，语气里甚至有一丝嘲讽。

“嘿！”但丁不满地发出抗议。

“……你们去了事务所第三天，‘门’开了。”尼禄放下杯子，两只手搅在一起，“我们一直认为恶魔工厂是因为意外才爆炸的，但我们错了。”

“医药公司总部被人为打开了规模比Qliphoth规模更大的魔界缝隙，那些低等恶魔都前赴后继地往那里跑，它们被炼成了支撑缝隙的能量，那里形成了新的魔界大门。”

“……”但丁回身看了维吉尔一眼，维吉尔脸色也变得不太好看。

“人界和魔界的边界被打破之后，但丁和那些恶魔的‘共情’变得更强烈了。”尼禄皱着眉，看起来在回忆当初的惨状，“我试图和维吉尔一起去解决大门的问题，但是那需要耗费一些时间，维吉尔没办法留你一个人……即使那时，我们也没有想到事情会变成那样。”尼禄垂头丧气地捏着马克杯，像个犯错的孩子。

但丁拍拍他的肩：“虽然不知道后来发生了什么，但听起来本来就不是你的错，kid。”

“软弱才是原罪。”维吉尔一针见血地指出，尼禄露出被刺痛的神色，但选择接着说了下去。

但丁的DMC事务所已经变成了废墟，兄弟俩花了很久才找到但丁老熟人们的下落，幸好他们现在都挺安全。就在斯巴达兄弟准备前往制药公司总部的那天，一场大地震差点把但丁和维吉尔埋在钢筋混凝土里，而就在那天，不逊色于特米尼格的人造魔界大门出现了。

“你脸色很不好，但丁。”维吉尔注视着远方和当初如出一辙的昏黄天色，以及争先恐后飞出的各路恶魔，语气听起来像是暴风雨前夕的平稳。

但丁靠墙坐着，额头上都是冷汗，他看起来很虚弱，虽然这种虚弱并没有削弱他的力量：“听说制药公司的老板是个高级恶魔……哈哈，这算不算谋反？魔王大人。”

维吉尔面对挖苦不为所动，他脑中有很多解决事件的方案，但无论哪一个都需要抛下但丁。

“从一开始用我的血就是为了牵制我们吧……”但丁按捺住心中的躁动和愤怒，咬牙切齿地说，“这招可真够损的。”

维吉尔不置可否，从“门”打开之后，方圆几百公里都杳无人烟，并且魔界的范围还在持续扩大，如果不尽快把缝隙封印上后面的情况可能会变得很棘手，但是封印缝隙必然遭受那些成群结队往这里涌来的人工恶魔的阻挠，维吉尔不确定砍杀它们和任由它们无怨无悔地变成扩大缝隙的能源哪一个对但丁的伤害更大，但可以肯定的是无论哪一种但丁都不会好受。

“你觉得我会被它们逼疯吗？”但丁苦笑着说，“它们的声音确实很吵，而我的魔力也非常躁动。”

“很难说。”维吉尔抱着手，垂下的睫毛投下阴影，他没有回头看但丁，“它们即属于你又不属于你……说到底赝品对本体能有多少影响我也不确定——你的魔力虽然被稀释了，但是伴随它们的繁殖你和它们的纽带确实越来越紧密，上次我斩杀了二十只左右你都会感觉到疼痛，如果我杀一千只你会有什么感觉？”维吉尔听起来更像是在对自己说，“而它们现在也正在大规模死亡，你还可以控制你神智的原因可能是因为它们的死亡不是即时性的。”

“所以血清只是个幌子。”但丁的视线和维吉尔都投向尼禄的方向，尼禄正在检查周围的废墟下还有没有存活的人类，“只是给人类的安慰剂？”

维吉尔嗯了一声：“可能只是为了拖延人类的时间防止他们做出什么意外的举动吧，毕竟虚幻的希望总是值得人类去奋斗，他们永远都学不到教训。”

“你真的很讨厌人类呢，老哥。”但丁胳膊搭上维吉尔的肩膀，维吉尔皱了皱眉没有甩开他，只是侧了侧身让但丁更好受力。

“我以为我们讨论过很多次这个问题了。”维吉尔回答，“我看不出他们有什么值得我喜欢的，他们太弱小了，也太容易受到蛊惑了。”

“你可没资格说他们容易受到蛊惑。”但丁笑了起来，维吉尔有点恼怒，尼禄转了一圈没有发现活人，垂头丧气地朝他们走了过来。

“你看，有性格问题的人既不是和人类一起长大的我，也不是被人类抚养大的尼禄。”但丁拍了拍维吉尔的背，“反省一下你自己啊老哥。”

于是尼禄走过来看见的是一个被幻影剑扎得满地打滚的但丁和脸黑得可以杀人的维吉尔，尼禄头痛地捏了捏鼻梁，警告两个长辈消停一点。

“下一波低等恶魔过来可能还要半天，我们现在怎么办？但丁要不离这里远一些？”尼禄单手拎着红后，满脸愁容地看着远处诡异的天光。

“我逃又有什么用呢，人界和魔界的边界已经模糊了，去哪儿都一样。”但丁拍了拍大衣，“我们还是一起去把那大家伙合上吧。”

维吉尔抿着嘴，难得看起来有些纠结，他总是很讨厌做选择，而现在似乎只能两害取其轻，这就让他更为烦躁，但是但丁的状态不允许他犹豫了，他可以感觉得到但丁虽然嘴上还在和他插科打诨，但魔力的波动非常剧烈——但丁和他一样都是不会把痛苦外露的类型，但这并不代表那痛苦不存在。

“走吧。”最后维吉尔叹了一口气，在空气中切开一个十字，尼禄率先走了进去，维吉尔跟在后面，但但丁拉住了他。

“维吉尔，你得答应我。”但丁那双漂亮的蓝眼睛死死盯着维吉尔，维吉尔已经知道但丁想说什么了所以打算甩开但丁的手，但是但丁抓得很紧，力道大到维吉尔都听见骨头发出了不妙的声音，“如果出了什么意外——”

“我会杀了你的。”维吉尔非常平静地回答，但丁怔了一下，随后松开手笑了一声，但就在这时阎魔刀架上了他的脖子，“但是，”维吉尔一字一句说，“你得给我坚持到最后一刻，听懂了吗？”

“懂了懂了！”但丁忙不迭做出投降的姿势，维吉尔撤下刀瞪了他一眼，转身走进次元裂缝里去。

他们来到魔界之门两百米开外的地方，再往前情况已经非常严峻了，连土壤都已经变成了魔界那般干枯龟裂的模样，魔界出来的恶魔正在捕猎那些人类培育的Empusa作为食物，满地都是Empusa的残骸，但丁刚刚落地就觉得心脏一阵剧烈的疼痛，像是被什么东西捏碎了一样，他不受控制地魔人化了一瞬间，但是又被他自己强行压了下去。

“那里有什么东西。”尼禄指了指“大门”上方的虚空，那里似乎盘踞着某种巨大的能量体。

“这还真是眼熟。”但丁苦笑了一声。

维吉尔哼出一个单音，开了魔人瞬移过去，而但丁紧随其后，尼禄犹豫了一下，决定还是先把眼前的恶魔都清理掉，愤恨地又一次把主角让给了自己的便宜叔叔和老爹。

故事里的反派总是差不多的套路，这一次的反派依然不是恶魔，而是一个被恶魔蛊惑的人类——他比恶魔更精于算计，也更不会轻敌。为了制造这扇魔界大门，他几乎调查过了所有与斯巴达一家有关的事件，特别是在斯巴达双子双双退隐魔界之后，想要肆无忌惮地调查他们简直手到擒来——他花费了极大的功夫从红墓市曾经的斯巴达老宅院里寻找到了但丁和维吉尔的血液，那时红墓市百废待兴，想要申请一片工业园区并不困难。之后所有的事情都按部就班——想要打败维吉尔和但丁是不可能的，但是他们就是彼此的软肋，但丁在他毫无知觉的时候担任着人工Empusa的亚当，而维吉尔为数不多的魔力残余则作为互补的存在。但是遗憾的是维吉尔的魔力和血液在吃下Qliphoth的果实后发生了巨变，最终这个计划没有能牵制住维吉尔。所以在决战之日，狂妄之人被维吉尔刺穿心脏也是理所应当的事情。

严格意义上来说，维吉尔杀掉这个自大的人类并没有耗费什么力气，毕竟人类的躯体不管怎么改造都会有上限，和不老不死的半魔比起来杀掉他简直比杀剪刀恶魔还容易，但是杀掉这个最后但丁和维吉尔都没能记住他的名字的无名小卒之后，魔界大门怎么关上依然是个问题。

尼禄注视着天空中那个聚集的能量块分崩离析，虽然他看不见但是也可以猜到维吉尔脸上肯定写着“就这玩意儿也配让我开魔人？”，但是同时尼禄也意识到这并不能最终解决问题，下面那个巨大的裂口依然在源源不断吸收着Empusa的能量。

在大门的四周设计着许多榨取能量的平台，平台上有着原理和榨汁机类似的机器，Empusa没有了指挥依然前赴后继地往里面跑——看来当务之急是把这些装置拆掉——但是不断涌现的魔界恶魔牵制住了尼禄的行动，而但丁和维吉尔也注意到了这个装置，并且很快行动起来。

维吉尔一个下劈将一整个操作台连同里面拥挤的Empusa劈成两半，但丁痛得哼了一声，脚下不稳半跪在地上，Empusa濒死的惨叫在他脑子里无限放大，而比之前剧烈得多的疼痛共享让他有一种自己被维吉尔开膛破肚的错觉——那种疼痛真是让人发疯，让他恨不得把自己切开再把内脏掏出来。维吉尔犹豫着要不要扶他一把，他摆摆手拒绝了，这样的操作台有数十个，但丁相信自己可以坚持到最后，只要把大门关上，之后所有的事情都好解决——Empusa可以慢慢杀，他们有的是时间。

但是变故总是来得突如其来——在场的所有人都没想到人类在这个节骨眼上加入了战局。

（04）

即使是维吉尔也不能做到同时摧毁数十个操作平台，但是人类的轰炸机中队可以做到，可这绝对不是一件好事——因为人类显然没有把斯巴达一家列入“同类”的范畴。

轰炸机尚未进入维吉尔的视线时导弹就已经精确地在各个平台上炸开了花，维吉尔只来得及拉着但丁瞬移到一旁平坦的空地，但是瞬间几乎时挫骨扬灰的剧痛让但丁发出一声喑哑的嘶吼，维吉尔想试图压住但丁的反抗，但是但丁的魔爆来得猝不及防，巨大的内压被释放产生的气浪把维吉尔堪堪震飞了几米。

“Fu*k!”注意到异样的尼禄看见但丁完全魔化的姿态忍不住骂出了声，就在这时维吉尔才意识到就在刚刚那个瞬间自己的左半身已经血肉模糊，而在累累白骨上血肉正在飞速生长。

“但丁。”维吉尔举起刀，面对着看起来已经失去神智的兄弟，但丁看上去陷入了暴怒，炽热的火焰环绕着他的身体，而这也让他成为了人类的靶子——但是在被导弹击中之前，火力全开的但丁已经瞬移到最近的一架轰炸机上徒手击碎前挡风玻璃把飞行员拉了出来，在尼禄称得上惊恐的目光下从空中直接把那可怜的人类扔了出去，并在落地之前用但丁大剑把他劈成了两半。

“Shit！”尼禄急速飞掠到维吉尔身边，维吉尔面色深沉地注视着开始对周围所有东西无差别攻击的但丁，似乎还没有出手的打算。

“怎么阻止他？！”尼禄急得像只热锅上的蚂蚁，人类的轰炸机还在源源不断地过来，而但丁的注意力也很快再次被人类吸引了，“他会把他们杀光的！！”

“真魔人的状态过长对身体会有巨大的损耗。”维吉尔不含感情地开口，“你没办法阻止他，他现在失去了神智，最坏的情况是力竭而死，但在此之前人类可能会先陪葬吧。”

尼禄着急地看看似乎无动于衷的维吉尔，一跺脚向失控的但丁冲了过去，并且在空中和但丁扭打在了一起。

一直到那一天尼禄才真的感觉到原来但丁和维吉尔对他真的有所保留，暴走状态下的但丁几乎是在碾压他，他狼狈地试图引开但丁的注意力，但是没有几个回合就被击倒在地几乎无法起身，他啐了一口血在地上，几乎是声嘶力竭地对远处自己的生父呐喊：“维吉尔——！！做点什么！！”

维吉尔看了他一眼，身上的伤已经完全愈合了，他看上去非常疲惫，但是下一步的动作却毫不迟疑：两段次元斩、疾走居合上挑、瞬身突刺投技、幻影剑群后下劈，在击飞但丁之后又用令人恐怖的速度来了一套次元斩绝，尼禄只听得见电光火石般的刀剑摩擦声，而但丁已经浑身是血地被打了下来——但是但丁依然没有解除魔人形态，那巨大的出血量即使对平时的但丁来说也是巨大的伤害——但丁只是立刻站了起来，对着维吉尔就是一通光影加黑洞的连击，速度比平时快上数倍，而维吉尔一开始还有余裕闪避，最终却还是只能开着真魔人堪堪将这一切承担下来。

“但丁！”维吉尔感觉自己的热血被点燃了，灵魂深处杀戮的本能促使他想和但丁来一场你死我活的鏖战，但是他的内心深处很清楚目前但丁正在飞速透支自己的魔力和生命——他魔化的时间太长了，已经长过了任何一次他记忆里他们有过的切磋——但是但丁并不在意他自己的状态，也听不见维吉尔的呼喊，内里的疼痛和怨恨让他控制不住地想要把眼前的所有东西统统毁掉。

由于失去能源，脚下的魔界大门开始出现关闭的趋势，维吉尔用阎魔刀死死穿过但丁的腹部把压着他往魔界俯冲，但是但丁的注意力依然在人类身上，他奋力反抗着用但丁大剑捅进维吉尔的胸膛，被撕裂的剧痛让维吉尔松开了一些力道，最终在大门合上之前和但丁滚落在了不远处的草地上。

轰炸机群眼看自己完成了任务，并没有过多打算参与恶魔们的内斗，正准备转身撤离，但丁嘶吼一声想追上去，但维吉尔的刀还死死插在他身体里，维吉尔力气虽然没有但丁大，但是想要挣脱也不是那么容易的一件事——但丁把大剑捅得更深了，维吉尔的五脏六腑都被搅得稀碎，就在这时尼禄冲了过来，他从背后架住但丁，用鬼手抓着但丁的头把他扔了出去，维吉尔这才得以喘息地拔出胸口插着的大剑，但就在但丁被扔出去的瞬间他的右手也被但丁拽断了，暴露在外的断口狰狞可怖。

“……呼。”维吉尔吐出一口气，现在阎魔刀在但丁身上插着，但丁大剑在他手里不安地蜂鸣，尼禄紧张万分地护在他面前，而骨骼和肌肉依然需要时间生长。

“你快走吧。”维吉尔对尼禄说，“你在这里只会拖后腿。”

“你闭嘴！”尼禄咆哮着说，平时那点对维吉尔的矜持此刻也都统统不要了，“你们真是亲兄弟，说话都是这么让人火大！我们得让他停下来！”

但丁在远处站定了，他用爪子拔出阎魔刀，纤细锋利的刀刃在他手里有些不和谐的滑稽，由于接连被维吉尔斩击了百次，他有部分身躯恢复到人类的样貌，那双冰蓝的眼眸和带着病态笑意的嘴角又逐渐被厚厚的鳞片包裹起来。

维吉尔在尼禄身后叹了口气，但丁大剑明显不太趁手，但是在他叹息的空挡但丁已经以肉眼难以捕捉的速度冲了回来，维吉尔尚未生长完成的右手拉着尼禄的领子把尼禄甩开，左手横剑抵挡住了这雷霆万顷的突刺，而两把武器相撞的瞬间迸发出令人牙酸的摩擦声，随后但丁和维吉尔都双双脱手，等再次站定他们就又握住了属于自己的那把。

“但丁。”维吉尔又叫了一次，但丁举起剑，看起来不为所动，而就在维吉尔也准备举刀招架的时候，但丁却瞬移到了离维吉尔非常远的；轰炸机消失的方向，维吉尔记得尼禄说过还会有新一波的Empusa到来，但丁看起来是想去迎接自己的族裔了。

“赝品。”维吉尔轻哼了一声，立刻追了上去。

距离魔界大门三百公里外有一座难民营，旁边的港口停泊着一艘航母，这里是最早遭受袭击的区域之一，所以难民营的外围防御固若金汤。但是不幸的是，这里是虫群的必经之地。

从三天前开始这里就不断有虫群经过，但是由于虫群的目的地并不在这里，所以即使被人类狂轰乱炸它们也没有停下。

而现在，但丁停在了难民营的前方。

先开火的依然是人类——维吉尔冲到但丁面前将榴弹炮一切两半，负责防御的军人明显怔了一瞬间——因为维吉尔完全是人类的姿态，但是但丁并不买账，他试图伸手抓住维吉尔，维吉尔灵巧地躲开了。

维吉尔把但丁的注意力又吸引了回来，但丁爪子上还沾着不少维吉尔的血，但丁伸出长长的舌头舔了舔，有点挑衅的意思，如果放在平时维吉尔必然会挑衅回去，但是现在他没有这个心情——但丁的身体已经承受不住更多的强力攻击了，真魔人状态下本来回复能力就会放缓，何况从刚刚开始但丁就一直处于火力全开的暴走状态——维吉尔必须加备小心地对付但丁，一方面要防备人类的袭击，一方面又要阻止但丁把这伤害扩大——可是维吉尔向来都是一个破坏者，他不明白怎么去守护东西，这实在是太为难他了。

等尼禄一路狂飞过来的时候，维吉尔被但丁掷在防御堡垒坚固的墙面上，巨大的冲击立刻就把这墙面砸出一个深坑，维吉尔翻身躲过但丁的火焰，而那防御壁应声而倒——这一切都发生的太快了，人类没有任何反应的余地，尼禄看见倒塌的墙壁后面就是普通人的生活区域，里面许多普通人在尖叫着奔逃，而维吉尔已经被迫落在了里面。

还会有更多无辜者遇难——尼禄脑中闪过这个念头，飞快冲过去撞飞了正在蓄力的但丁，他们在地上翻滚了很多圈，在沙地上拖出又深又长的痕迹，而此时维吉尔已经返回了战场，他甚至连刀都不拔了，只是拿刀鞘狠狠撞在但丁肚子上。

但丁发出类似于干呕的声音，他在地上挣扎了一阵子，看上去已经精疲力竭了，但是他还是没有办法脱离真魔人的状态，他燃烧着的胸腔里发出沉重的喘息声，像是破掉的风箱。

“但丁！！！”尼禄咆哮着给了但丁一拳，但丁晃了晃，站稳之后那双眼睛依然毫无感情。

“把他传送走！”尼禄转过头对维吉尔大喊，维吉尔却面无表情。

“虫群数量太庞大了。”维吉尔召唤出一圈幻影剑围住但丁，对尼禄说，“人类只要攻击虫群，他的情况就会变得更糟，刚刚魔界大门已经对他造成了影响。”

但丁也召唤出了一圈幻影剑，红色与蓝色的粉末在空中炸裂开来，电光火石之间维吉尔和但丁又缠斗到了难民营的缺口前，维吉尔看起来不太在乎会不会伤害到人类，他大肆利用人类建筑的空隙进行移动，而但丁摧枯拉朽地一路摧毁过去。

“如果把人类都杀了就不会有人攻击虫群了。”尼禄从维吉尔的脸上看出了这条信息，那个瞬间他感觉如坠冰窟——他突然意识到维吉尔真的不关心人类，但丁在他心里优先级比人类高得多得多——他甚至在移动的间隙还在帮但丁挡子弹。

但是在他们激战到一半时，但丁的动作却突然凝固了，维吉尔绕着城边缘辗转腾挪了半圈，本来是想把他引导到空旷的地方去，但是但丁一停下维吉尔也不得不停了下来。

但丁看起来是力竭了——他半跪在地上，魔化的痕迹慢慢褪去，就在这时人类军人围了上来，维吉尔懊恼地手一挥用幻影剑把那些枪械切成了一堆废铁。

“维吉尔……”但丁一只手撑着地大声喘息着，嗓音里呛着血，维吉尔单手拎起他，在众目睽睽之下切开传送门走了进去，等尼禄赶到时，传送门已经关上了。

“Fu*k！”

（05）

“我不知道你们去了哪里。”尼禄愤怒地说，“维吉尔就把我留在那儿！就那么走了！”

“噗哈哈哈！”但丁捂住肚子爆发出一阵大笑，他看了看尼禄，又看了看神色有点不自在的维吉尔，笑得更大声了，“哈哈哈哈哈不愧是你！老哥！儿子都能丢了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“别笑了！”尼禄耳廓通红，像只蒸熟的螃蟹，他忍不住瞟了维吉尔一眼，维吉尔除了表情有点古怪，总体而言还是看不出什么情绪，这让他更加沮丧了。

“……可能是因为，我没有更好的选择吧。”维吉尔终于有点过意不去地接了一句。

尼禄哼哼两声，显然对这个回答不太满意。

“唉……”短暂的轻松之后，尼禄垂下眼睛看着自己的脚尖，语气听起来沉重了不少，“等下一次我再见到你们，但丁已经死了。”

“……”

“那天维吉尔来到了佛杜纳，他找到我，把但丁的遗体交给了我，让我给他办一个体面的葬礼。”尼禄看起来又愧疚又难过，“那天之后我再也没见到过维吉尔。”

气氛陷入了一种诡异的沉默，但丁抱着手，似乎在琢磨自己是怎么死的，维吉尔抿着嘴，看起来不打算发表意见。

“所以维吉尔告诉你我是怎么死的了吗？”但丁挠了挠后颈终于还是问出了心里的困惑。

“他说他把你杀了。”尼禄回答，“而且你的心脏确实是被阎魔刀捅穿的。”

“呜呃——好痛——”但丁佯装心口痛捂住自己的胸口，半真半假幽怨地看了维吉尔一眼，维吉尔挑了挑眉。

“总之这样的未来真是太可怕了，你们必须得阻止它发生。”尼禄看了看怀表，发现自己没剩几分钟了，连忙反复强调，“记住一定要把老房子毁掉！还有不能让工厂建起来！”

但丁摸了摸下巴：“但是你有没有考虑过我和维吉尔现在没有办法回去啊？那么大的通道可没那么好找。”

“呃……”尼禄被噎了一下，就在这时他的身体开始慢慢变得透明，他骂了一句大声到维吉尔都皱眉的脏话，“总之我已经告诉你们会发生什么了，你们要想办法解——”他的最后一句话没有说完他的身体就消失了，空气中残留着他对但丁竖了个中指的影像。

“……”但丁拍了拍屁股上的灰站了起来，意犹未尽地在尼禄坐的地方转了一圈，而维吉尔心平气和地盘腿坐下了，顺便给自己倒了杯水。

“他完全没认出你哎？你这个爹当的也太失败了吧？”但丁伸展伸展腿脚，挪到维吉尔身边坐下。

“我和他本来就没有相处多久。”维吉尔不咸不淡地回答，“不过他能找到办法回来我倒是有点意外。”

但丁笑了起来：“也不知道我的维吉尔现在在人界解决的怎么样了……话说未来五年我们相处得怎么样啊老哥？”

维吉尔挑了挑眉：“你觉得呢？”

但丁摩挲着自己有着微青胡茬的下颚，开口说道：“我果然还是很介意我是怎么死的，你之前也没告诉我，尼禄也完全不知道发生了什么事，作为当事人我还是有资格知道是怎么回事吧！”

维吉尔慢悠悠把那杯水喝了下去。

“如果你一定要知道的话。”

“你答应我的……”但丁奄奄一息地躺在维吉尔腿上，现在他们在某个的废弃的守林人小屋里，但丁感觉自己把所有的生命力都透支了，可他还是坚持要把话说完，“你为什么不动手？”

维吉尔垂着眼，但丁竟然从那双淡漠的眼睛里看出了哀伤的情绪：“你快死了，但丁。”

但丁抬起手，他感觉自己的皮肤正在像粉尘一样缓慢地碎裂，这是恢复能力达到极限的征兆。他苦笑了一声，挪了挪头让自己枕得更舒服了，现在他听不见那些烦人的Empusa的恸哭了，只能听得见维吉尔平稳的呼吸声，还有小屋外雪花飘落的声音。

“这是什么地方？”但丁问。

“是我刚回到人界蛰伏的地方，这里很安静，并且没有人会来打扰。”维吉尔的手搁在但丁的额头上，但丁体温高得惊人，维吉尔的手却很冰。

“你现在和我在同一种状况了。”维吉尔接着说，但丁已经合上了眼睛，抬起右手握住了维吉尔的右手，“我刚刚在摧毁平台时发现，这是一种和蒙德斯当年对我做的事情类似的咒术——虽然表现形式不同，但是结果是相同的。”

但丁模糊不清地嗯了一声，他想象着维吉尔破破烂烂地来到这里，孤独又痛苦——但是他的双胞胎兄弟总是有一种令人敬畏的执着，所以维吉尔活下来了。

“你还记得那些血清吗？”维吉尔接着说，“我刚刚在和你打斗的时候又仔细观察了那些Empusa，它们其实本来就被注射了血清——血清不是一种毫无用处的赝品，它们混进了诅咒。”

“哇哦，人类有时候真是恶毒到超乎我的想象呢。”但丁很享受维吉尔此刻的温柔，喑哑着嗓子回答，“用我的血养育恶魔，又向它们注入诅咒，所以一开始他就是想要我们的命。”但丁睁开眼，俏皮地冲维吉尔眨了眨，“幸好你没中招。”

维吉尔叹息了一声，他依然没什么表情，但是脸上蒙上悲伤的阴翳：“我救不了你但丁，你不可能愿意牺牲人类的性命来拯救你自己。我为了解除这个咒术几乎看遍了所有典籍，但最后唯一的解决方案就是分割自己的灵魂。”

“这样也挺好的。”但丁懒洋洋地回答，“老哥怀中死，做鬼也风流啊。”

维吉尔皱了皱眉，但丁又接着说：“只可惜没机会和你S/e/x了，老哥，你根本不知道自己有多性感，特别是你现在难过的样子，要不是我现在这个鬼样我真是没办法控制我自己啊……”

维吉尔有点懊恼地瞪了但丁一眼，但丁嘿嘿笑了一声，鬼使神差地，维吉尔把手放上了自己马甲的拉链。

“你这点愿望我还是可以满足的。”

“！！！”但丁从地上跳了起来，维吉尔一副处变不惊的模样根本没理会他，“你在那种情况下和我——呃——不会吧!！”但丁发出一声哀嚎，“这也太涩了吧！！天哪我好羡慕他呜呜呜呜呜……”

“我真是无法理解你们的脑回路。”维吉尔面无表情地评价。

“然后呢！有没有什么详细的描述？”但丁又坐了下来，双眼放光地注视着来自未来的维吉尔，现在在他眼里整个维吉尔都开始散发着圣母的光辉了。

“你在做什么梦。”维吉尔冷酷地打断了他所有的肖想。

但丁发出一声呜咽，又接着问道：“之后呢？你可以略过我们的高光时刻，可恶我好嫉妒，我裂开了。”

维吉尔顿了顿，又接着讲了下去。

黑夜来得很晚，但丁能感觉到这里的纬度很高，维吉尔把他安置好之后就去点上了炭火，屋子里慢慢变得暖和起来。

“这儿还真是个好地方。”但丁感叹，维吉尔把大衣盖在他身上，用马甲给他叠了个枕头，现在但丁可以看见维吉尔披着他的大衣了。

“我现在觉得我真的快死了。”但丁见维吉尔不接话，又自顾自说了下去，“我全身上下都好痛。”

“你不会这么快死的。”维吉尔坐在火炉边上一边折树枝往里扔一边回答，“你还会被折磨好几天，最后碎成一堆渣子。”

“我的老天啊……你能不能委婉一点。”但丁苦笑，觉得自己更痛了。

“你要是受不了了我就杀了你。”维吉尔显然不太明白委婉是什么意思，“如果你现在死还能留个全尸，我会让尼禄给你风光大葬。”

“……”但丁不接话了，维吉尔忍不住转过了视线，发现但丁正目光灼灼看着他。

“我爱你，维吉尔。”但丁轻轻说，“我能听到你的回答吗？”

维吉尔沉默了片刻走到但丁近前，没有说话。

“你动手吧，”但丁注视着那双漂亮的眼睛，灰蓝色的眸子沉淀下大海般的颜色，“比起在你面前粉身碎骨，我还是喜欢体面一点。”

维吉尔深深地看着但丁，但丁从没在维吉尔脸上看见过这种表情，就像是决定要诀别了，可是又深深眷恋着他。维吉尔还是一言不发，他伸手拿过放在床边的阎魔刀，慢慢把刀拔了出来。

“这不会很痛的。”维吉尔说。

“哈哈，不好说呢。”但丁转回头，合上了眼睛。

雪鸮发出的悲鸣掩盖了利刃穿透钝物的摩擦声，但丁死后得到了爱人紧贴着额头的一个吻，还有两滴灼热的泪滴。

“恶魔也是会哭的。”

（尾声）

“呼……这样的未来还真是……让人难以评价呢。”但丁揪起地上一撮草，用魔力把它点燃了，“我们是不是注定要死一个？”

维吉尔抱着刀看起来若有所思：“不好说呢。”

“不过即使我死了你也会回来找我的不是吗？”但丁抬起头笑嘻嘻说。

维吉尔露出了一个似笑非笑的表情，而就在此时他的身体开始慢慢变成蓝色的光点。

“看来我成功了。”维吉尔埋头看着自己慢慢消逝的身体说，“未来改变了。”

但丁伸出手，想把未来的爱人抱进怀里，未来的维吉尔为他付出了太多，到最后连自己的存在也一并抹去了——

“所以我到底有没有听到你的回答啊！老哥！”但丁在一片光芒里大声问道。

维吉尔深深注视着他，眼里居然有一丝笑意。

“你猜。”

随后一切归于寂静，但丁一个人站在空荡荡的山洞里，最后的光点也慢慢黯淡下去。

然后但丁回过身，属于他的维吉尔破开空间臭着张脸走了出来。

“欢迎回家。”

Fin


End file.
